Cultivation
Cultivation is the practice of absorbing spiritual energy, that is present throughout heaven and earth, through special breathing exercises. The act allows one to shed the limits of the mortal body and obtain a body that can shatter mountains and flips boulders. A body that has control over the elements and with the ability to fly. Cultivation Stages Ancient Cultivation Stages The first 5 stage are the same for both current and ancient cultivation stages. # Qi Condesation stage divided into 15 layers # Foundation Building (Foundation Establishment) # Jie Dan (Core Formation) is normally Gold # Yuan Ying (Nascent Soul) # Hua Shen (Soul Formation) #* The Domain from Dao combine with Nascent Soul and by absorbing energy from Heaven and Earth Nascent Soul change into Nascent Divinity. #* People at ancient times will experience tribulation at the peak of Soul Formation and if they succeed they will ascend to Immortal Realm. # Shang Xian 上仙 (Exalted Immortal) 1-9 levels #* Possibly comparable to Ascendant until Materialize Yang Stage Cultivator since the process of Soul Transformation only take a short time in ancient time (essentialy Soul Tranformation is shedding Mortal Vessel and change into Immortal Vessel). # Tian Xian 天仙 (Heavenly Immortal) 1-9 levels. #* Comparable to Nirvana Scryer Cultivator # Xian Wang 仙王 (Immortal King) 1-9 levels #* Comparable to Nirvana Cleanser Cultivator # Xian Jun 仙君 (Immortal Lord) 1-9 levels #* Comparable to Nirvana Shatterer Cultivator # Xian Di 仙帝 (Immortal Emperor) #* Comparable to Third Step Cultivator, unknown which level in third step Forsaken Immortal Clan (仙遗族) Stages * Power of the clan members come from black tattoos on their bodies. The more tattoos they have, the stronger they are. Members are split into two types: shamans and warriors. *# Leaf (comparable to Qi Condensation) *# Leaf (comparable to Foundation Establishment) *# Leaf (comparable to Core Formation) *# Leaf (comparable to Nascent Soul) *# Leaf (comparable to Nascent Soul) *# Leaf (comparable to Soul Formation) *# Leaf (comparable to late-stage Soul Formation) *# Leaf (comparable to Soul Transformation) *# Leaf (comparable to early-stage Ascendant) *# Leaf (comparable to mid-stage Ascendant) *# Leaf (comparable to late-stage Ascendant) *# Leaf (comparable to Illusory Yin) *# Leaf (comparable to Materialize Yang) Ancient God Ancient god doesn't cultivate spiritual energy like cultivator but absorbe a lot of spiritual energy for strengthen their body, they do not use weapons because their body is the most powerful weapons. Each time ancient god make a breakthrough, he obtain one purple star on his forehead, hence the power of a ancient god is directly tie to the number of star on his forehead. # Star : equivalent to Nascent Soul cultivator # Star : equivalent to Soul Formation cultivator # Star : equivalent to Soul Transformation cultivator # Star : equivalent to Ascendant cultivator # Star : equivalent to Nirvana Cleanser (early-stage) cultivator # Star : equivalent to # Star : equivalent to # Star : equivalent to # Star : equivalent to Demon Crystal Cultivation The cultivation in the East Demon Spirit Sea. Their cultivation come from crystal in their dantian. #3 ranks equal Foundation Establishment #30 ranks equal Core Formation #300 ranks equal Nascent Soul #3,000 ranks equal Soul Formation #30,000 ranks equal Soul Transformation #300,000 ranks equal Ascendant. Extreme Yin 4 types of extreme yin * Tian Yin (Heavenly Yin) * Di Yin (Earth Yin) * Xuan Yin (Mysterious Yin) * Huang Yin (Death Yin) In order to form Heaven Yin you must have Earth Yin, Xuan Yin and Huang Yin all combine and undergo change to turn into the Heaven Yin Wang Lin has a special technique to detect extreme Yin which is shown as a specific color * Purple = Heaven Yin * Blue = Earth Yin * Silver = Xuan Yin * Red = Huang Yin Each type has four levels and each is subdivided into ten grades * Ordinary Yin * Good Yin * Profound Yin * Absolute Yin Realms/Paths of Cultivation There are many different routes one can go through in the cultivation process, but most people only know of traditional cultivation practice. Quality type of Spiritual Power # Ji Realm 极境 # Shi Realm 始境 # Dao Realm 道境 It's said that it is impossible to comprehend for all under the Soul Formation stage Legends state that as long as spiritual force enters Dao Realm, then one can quickly reach the Soul Formation stage. It is because of this, that the Dao Realm became the ancient practitioner's target of pursuit as well as dream. The Ji Realm allow is holder to be invincible in his realm of cultivation (for exemple, a early core formation stage can kill a peak core formation stage in a single attack by using the Ji Realm), it's the most powerful spiritual power realm. There is however a very big side effect : the Ji Realm impose a limit of cultivation for is holder (beetwen core formation and at least soul transformation) and prevent his holder to overtake the limit. The Shi Realm is a very mysterious state. Once a cultivator enters this state, the speed at which they can comprehend the heavens reaches an unimaginable degree. If this was the only thing it offered, it wouldn’t be a big deal. The thing that makes every cultivator so crazy about it is that once you enter this Realm, there is a chance that you can create your own celestial spell based off your domain!” “Rumor has it that the celestial spells left behind by the Celestial Realm were created by powerful cultivators when they entered this Realm…” Category:Cultivation